1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of measuring and testing and more particularly to a takeoff and landing performance monitoring system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art includes takeoff and landing performance monitoring systems which graphically display the position of an airplane on a runway relative to symbols which indicate (1) whether an option is still available, and (2) how much margin remains before the option becomes unavailable. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,437, Jan. 20, 1987, Cleary et al. Thus, the pilot using such an airplane performance monitoring system receives only an indication that, using maximum thrust, the airplane is still capable of achieving a desired result, not an indication of whether this result can be achieved using scheduled thrust. Further, it does not indicate where on the runway particular speeds are expected to occur or where the airplane can be stopped from current position and speed.
A further limitation of the prior art is that once an estimate of the coefficient of rolling friction is input prior to takeoff, it remains constant. Likewise, the prior art fails to compensate for any change in the head wind during the takeoff run.
Another limitation of the prior art is that valuable status information, such as engine status and operating level are not displayed.
A further limitation of the prior art is that takeoff and stopping information are provided on two sides of the display, rather than being integrated into a single channel that controls an advisory flag.